Screwing It Up
by Alittica
Summary: This proposal was not working out the way Logan had anticipated...Cp Coulter's Daltonverse. Jogan.


This is my first attempt at Jogan...it was begging to be written, so here it is. I apologize to Jogan fans if I didn't do it justice, but I'm not a hardcore member of the gondola so I did what I could. So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Logan Wright wanted to die. He wanted nothing more than the ground to open up and swallow him to escape how badly he was screwing everything up. Unfortunately, neither of these things looked like they were going to happen, so he had no choice but to figure out what to do next, and soon, as Julian was now storming out of the room.<p>

He had been planning this night for a month at least. Logan had spent several hours at the jewelry store, trying to figure out what Julian's perfect ring might be. He wanted something flashy enough to match Julian's style (and to catch the eyes of everyone Jules met, thus signaling _he was Logan's_), but something simple enough that it wouldn't cause the actor to complain about "being the girl in the relationship." After selecting a pretty platinum band set with three small diamonds, his next order of business was the proposal. He decided a romantic dinner at home would be perfect.

Logan's original plan was to cook Julian's favorite meal all by himself, but the week before his set date, he realized this would never work as he extinguished the fire set by his fourth attempt at filet mignon. So, he quickly altered his plans and called up a caterer, timing it out so the meal would be finished with just enough time for the workers to leave before Jules got home from work.

The morning of the proposal, he worried himself into a frenzy, though he'd never admit it. He cheerily kissed Julian off to work, and as soon as he saw his boyfriend pull away, he ran around the house like a madman, trying to make everything flawless. First he cleaned the apartment, mopped, and did the laundry, singing at the top of his lungs all the while to let the nerves out. Then he let in the caterers and proceeded to jump in the shower. He stayed in there for over an hour, not especially caring what the chefs might have thought of him. He took his time, letting the hot spray wash over his head and shoulders as he prepared what he was going to say to Julian that evening. When he finally emerged, water dripping from his blonde hair and down his sculpted abs, his stomach burst into butterflies. _This is it,_ he thought nervously. _Jules should be home in thirty minutes._

Logan hurriedly got into his clothes (which he had chosen specifically to best show off his long legs and bring out his eyes, figuring every little bit helped his case) and shooed out the caterers. He was just lighting the last of the candles when he heard the door open and Julian's exhausted voice announcing his presence.

Willing himself to stay calm and not completely mess everything up, he waited next to their dining room table for the actor to find him. When he did, Julian's eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath.

"God, you wouldn't believe the day I've had. I swear, I think everyone in the world is an imbecile, and if one more person crosses me today-Lo, what is all this?'

"Just, uh, just come sit." Julian obeyed, still wondering which occasion he had forgotten warranted all of this.

"Okay, I'm sitting. Care to explain what this is all about? It's not my birthday, and our anniversary was last month…" Jules trailed off, waiting for the blond to begin speaking.

"Well. This is…this is all because I love you," Logan began slowly.

"I love you too, Logan, but-"

"Please don't interrupt!" Logan snapped nervously, immediately regretting it when he saw his boyfriend's eyes narrow.

"Fine, your Highness, carry on."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I'm really nervous about all this because I don't want to mess it up, because God knows you'll never let me live it down-"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm some kind of horrible bitch boyfriend who constantly brings up your mistakes?"

"No, no, of course not, I was just saying that you wouldn't let me forget this time because…well I'm getting to that. Anyways, I love you, and even though you annoy the hell out of me basically all the time-" Logan's attempt at humor did not go over well with his now glaring boyfriend.

"And now I annoy you, too? Great, Wright, please, tell me more. How else am I failing as a boyfriend? What other qualities make me a shit human being?"

"No! No! Dammit, Julian, that's not what I'm saying. If you would just shut up for five minutes and let somebody else talk for a change-wh-no! I'm sorry!" Logan was in a panic now, as Julian's face turned red and he started to get up.

"I don't know what the hell you're playing at, Logan, making some fancy dinner and then insulting me and telling me I never stop talking and all the other bullshit you just spewed at me, but I'm not going to sit here and listen to this anymore. I've had a long day and I just want to take a bath and go to bed. And frankly, I can't even look at you right now." With that, Julian stalked off to the bathroom and slammed it forcefully behind him.

Logan was left sitting with his head in his hands, wishing something very large would crush him to death and end his pain. _How_ _in the hell _had be screwed up this badly? He heard the water start running and knew without a doubt that Jules would have locked the bathroom door…

Meaning he would have to beg. Suppressing a groan, he made his way outside the door, trying the knob. He was right, he was locked out. Logan waited for the water to turn off before beginning.

"Julian, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of that. I love you, and I was trying to be nice." He heard a derisive snort from the other side of the door. "Come on, please talk to me? I..I really love you, I do, and I want this to go perfectly." When he still got no response, he tore his hands through his hair. "Dammit, Julian, you're being unreasonable!"

"Yeah, this is really helping your case, Wright," Julian called, annoyed. Logan tried again.

"I'm sorry. God dammit. I'm awful at this. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I said all that and I'm sorry my temper got the best of me just now but I'm just so damn frustrated-"

"If you're frustrated with me then _go away and let me be!" _Uh oh. He heard the voice crack. Was Julian crying?

"No, Julian, I'm not frustrated with you! Would you just-" He stopped himself, taking a deep calming breath and deciding to just go for it. He clearly couldn't pull off romance tonight.

"Julian, I planned this whole thing tonight because I love you. I wanted everything to be all romantic and shit but I messed everything up. I want you to marry me." He waited, holding his breath, hearing nothing but absolute silence from inside the bathroom. Then he heard furious splashing and suddenly the door flew open, revealing a naked and wet Julian grinning from ear to ear.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes. I really do. I know I don't deserve you, but there you go." With this, Logan pulled out the ring and held it out. "So? Will you have me?"

"Of course I will," Julian smiled, slipping the ring on and pulling Logan in for a kiss. "You asshole."

"Love you too, Jules," Logan mumbled against his lips. And while I would like to say that they never fought or miscommunicated again, but instead rode off into the sunset together, this is Logan and Julian we're talking about. I can say, however, that they had terrific make up sex in the bathtub that night, and many nights after that over the years.

And they lived almost always completely happily ever after.


End file.
